An Interesting Creature
by King Dave of Blingees
Summary: Prussia is most definitely a strange creature. PrUK PWP


**HOLY FIRETUCK I'M EXCITED!**

Not only is this the first time in forever that I'm writing fanfiction, but it's PrUK! 3~  
>I have absolutely fallen in love with this pairing. During my absence from posting, I got into Hetalia, and now I'm writing the first fic I plan to post for it. This is also going to be my first time writing a smut fic, so don't be mad if I mess up somewhere.<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. They belong to Hima-papa.

**====LINE====**

**An Interesting Creature**

Prussia is a very interesting creature. If he decides he likes you, your chances of successfully repelling him are near nonexistent. In other words, he's a persistent little bugger. This is a discovery a certain Brit has recently made. Now Arthur would occasionally go drinking with Gilbert whenever the Prussian came around to ask. During a recent trip to the pub with man, Arthur had kissed him while in a drunken haze (in England's defense he didn't even remember the incident all that well afterwards, n-not that he wanted to, mind you..!). Since then, the albino man just couldn't seem to get enough of the Brit, which annoyed him to no end.

"PRUSSIA, HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?"

"Through the front door, of course."

England had just walked into his living room to see said albino man lounging on his couch. At the response he received, the Brit pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn't understand why Prussia was paying so much attention to him, but it made him feel nervous and something else he wasn't sure of. He knew it had to be something bad though! He gave Prussia a weak glare before saying, "If you're going to be a nuisance in my home, at least get your feet off of my furniture."

Prussia obliged with a grin and said, "Whatever you say. _Maus_" There was _that_ name again. It was the German word for "mouse" and it never failed to make England blush.

"G-Git, I told you not to call me that." Arthur sputtered out with a blush on his face. One day he would make that idiot pay for making him so flustered, maybe.

Prussia replied smoothly with, "I would, but the name fits you so well. You're cute, just like a mouse~ and you're even more cure when you're blushing, Kesese~!" This caused the blush on Arthur's cheeks to darken as he sputtered in return to the Prussian's remarks. Gilbert was rather enjoying this. He loved how cute England was when he was blushing and stuttering, Prussia then got up, going over to the Brit and giving him a little peck on the cheek. Arthur stopped in his tracks. He just stood there feeling his face get more and more red. Normally, the Englishman smack someone (e.g. France, America) if they kissed him on the cheek, or anywhere for that matter. However, the Germanic man made his heart skip a beat.

When Arthur finally regained his composure, he attempted to push Prussia away, but the albino man wasn't going to have any of that. Gilbert pulled the sputtering man into a hug, giving off his signature laugh. England, who looked as red as a tomato, wriggled a bit in an attempt to get away, but the grip would not loosen. He resolved to bury his head in the Prussian's shoulder in a feeble act to shield his self. Prussia was rubbing England's back to calm him. "Calm down, Maus, there's no need to get so unawesomely worked up."

"G-Gilbert…" Arthur didn't know why, but it just felt so… so _right_ to be in the man's arms. He looked up as he felt a hand caress his cheek. Two ruby red eyes were looking at him with a certain softness he would never expect from the often vulgar Prussian.

"Maus, you've been pretty awesome to me and I like you, but damn, it's feeling like so much more lately. I decided to use my awesome mind to think about it and figure things out. Maus, ich liebe dich, I awesomely love you." Gilbert was really putting himself out there; he was awesome enough to take it though! He really had been thinking about it for a while now. He thought it was stupid when he first got feelings for the Brit, but now he just wants that Brit to give him a chance. Prussia had gotten to know England well enough and he was worried about possible reactions he might get from the man who could be very violent.

When England heard what the man holding him said, he could have sworn he felt his heart stop. Prussia loved him? How was that even possible? Did he like Prussia back? T-That would be silly… wouldn't it? He wasn't sure what to think, but everything about this just felt _right_. Hearing Prussia saying he love him made his heart ache, but in a good way. The Brit wanted to feel that feeling again and again. In his chest, his heart was racing, fueled by adrenaline, as he looked to rubies through emeralds. "Prussia, you bloody kraut…" He questioned his sanity and reason as grabbed the albino's face and kissed him.

Said albino couldn't help but be surprised and blush a bit at the Brit's reaction, but he kissed back nonetheless. The feeling of the others lips on their own, gave each of then such a blissful feeling and sent sparks through them. They kissed hungrily to maintain the wonderful feeling, practically getting as high off of it. England gasped as he felt Prussia's hands on his rear, which the albino used as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the gasping man's mouth. There was a short fight for dominance where tongues wrestled before the Englishman gave in. Gilbert explored the entire cavern and was rewarded with a soft moan from the Brit. At some point England needed to pull back and catch his breath. Prussia responded by trailing kisses down his jaw line and down to his collarbone. He threw his head back when Prussia starting nipping and sucking around the vein on his neck. Special care was taken to make sure a nice red mark would remain.

Pleasured mewls coming from his mouth, the Brit found himself pulling on that obnoxious shirt the other man was wearing that really needed to be taken off. When Prussia noticed, he pulled back to peel his shirt off before pushing England back to the wall with a rough kiss while beginning to unbutton the man's shirt. England moaned into the kiss as he began running his hand over the chest in front of him. His shirt was pulled off and skin-on-skin contact was made. It sent a delighted shiver down his spine. The Englishman felt his arousal growing and he was practically clawing at the albino's chest. The Brit was stirred from any thoughts as he gasped and moaned. The Prussian had given his nipples a squeeze and continued to rub the pink buds between his fingers. He grinded into the other man making him released a strangled growl before hissing out, "Bedroom?"

"Upstairs, second door on the left," The albino man wasted no time in lifting England so he was straddling his waist and carrying him to the bedroom. In a smooth motion he set the Brit down onto the bed and climbed over to kiss him. He rubbed the Englishman's erect crotch through his pants causing the man to release a strangled moan and give him a weak glare that said to get on with it. Gilbert smirked as he pulled off the other's pants and underwear; he was pleased to see the erection he had caused. He gave the member a squeeze and England moaned loudly, bucking into the hand. "G-Gilbert…!" Gilbert looked up and responded with a "Ja?" and another squeeze. The Brit hissed and blushed furiously, "J-Just fuck me already, you git!"

Prussia grinned and took off his own pants and boxers. As he was doing that, England pulled out lube from the drawer of his night stand and tossed it to Prussia who squeezed some out onto his fingers and warmed it up between them. England's legs were spread and a soft moan was released and followed by a hiss as a finger rubbed his opening before being pushed in and wriggled around. A second fingered was added and pain turned to pleasure as the fingers scissored, stretching him out. Arthur was moaning and meeting the fingers as they were thrust into him. Soon a third finger was added and Prussia was looking for that one spot. He wanted to see his Maus squirm beneath him as the pleasurable spot was hit, and a moment later he got just that. The Brit managed to shout out "There, oh god, there!" between his moans as his prostate was hit again and again.

After the stretching was done, Gilbert removed his fingers and England mewled in annoyance at the loss. Gilbert kissed him roughly as he positioned himself and pushed the head of his own throbbing erection into the other man's opening. He started out slowly to let his Maus adjust since he didn't want to hurt him, but when he heard the Brit growl out "Faster, you kraut" he began to quicken his pace. England was so tight around his member, Prussia was in pure bliss, and the Englishman below him was squiring in pleasure, bucking up to meet his thrusts. England's own member was erect and throbbing, leaking with precum. Prussia soon found his prostate again, so he was starting to see stars and was gripping the sheets beneath him so hard his knuckles turned white. Gilbert was pleased when he saw emeralds beginning to glaze over; he sped up his pace and stroked the member in front of him in time with each thrust.

"G-Gilbert! Ahhh, oh god, Gilbert. Ahhhhh! I'm close, bloody hell, I'm so close." Arthur screamed out in ecstasy, squirming and spasming as he spilled his seed onto both of their stomachs. Prussia rode out his orgasm as the walls tightened around his member, milking him dry as he released with a pleasured groan. He pulled out and lay next to his Maus as both of them panted. Gilbert pulled him close to his self and stroked the nlonde hair upon the man's head.

"Ich liebe dich mein maus"

"I love you too, Gilbert"

Prussia really was an interesting creature.

**====LINE====**

Well, that was exciting. Nee-chan better like this. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE w  
>If you're wondering what I spent the bulk of my absence doing, I've been being THE MOST AWESOME Prussia on twitter.<p>

Yes, Twitter. It's not bad, I swear!

If you're interested in following me I'm I_Be_Awesome ;D /shot for self endorsement

Away I go~ *flies away*


End file.
